Deep Slumber
by Jhonnies
Summary: Three cases. Italy. Brazil. Seattle. Steve and Oliver track down an Artifact that caused five people to fall into a coma. Helena and Claudia break into the Imperial Museum. Pete and Myka return to Seattle to stop a vendetta. Artie, Leena and Joshua are left to hold the fort. Set in the same Verse as 'The Lives of Oliver Addams'. Contains Slash.
1. Oliver and Steve - Part One

**Author Notes: **So it has begun.  
It turned into a series.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Warehouse 13 or any of the characters.

I **do** own Oliver, though.**  
**

* * *

**The Cases: South Dakota, USA**

All the Warehouse agents (and Leena) were sitting at the breakfast table.

"Pete, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Yeah, only Jinksy and Myka can understand you."

He opened his mouth to annoy Claudia. Oliver and Myka gave Artie a look that said 'Please give me a case'.

"If you two are done with your breakfast antics, we have three new cases. One in Seattle, one in Italy and one in Brazil."

"I call Italy!"

"Alright Oliver, Steve. In the town of Florence, five people fell in to an apparent coma and never woke up."

"I'm sorry, apparent?"

"All their vitals are normal; their brain scans show nothing different."

H.G. raised her hand:

"Could I and Claudia get the assignment in Brazil?"

"You two will have to break in the 'Museu Imperial' in Petropolis and retrieve Princess Isabel's Golden Quill."

"Why is the pen so important?"

"It's the pen she used to sign the document that freed the slaves in 1888." – Everyone just stared at him. – "I was the archivist of Warehouse 12, it's kind of obvious I would need to know some things."

"Pete and Myka, you two get Seattle."

"Oh man, I hate Seattle."

"Yeah, Walter Winchell's Tie Clip and Cuff Links were not nice artifacts to go after."

"Anyway." – Artie said with his stern voice. – "Three apparently unconnected people collapsed at the exact same moment, less than a mile apart."

"Are they in the hospital or the morgue?"

"ICU. Now go."

Oliver kissed Joshua goodbye and waited for Pete to let go of Steve.

"Hold down the fort. I'll call you."

"I'll be waiting."

"Goodbye, Josh. Pete, let Steve go! We have a plane to catch!"

"Hey Josh, did you see H.G.?"

"In the library. With Myka."

"That means I need to knock. Thanks."

* * *

**Possible Artifacts: Florence, Italy.**

"Hey, Steve?"

"What?"

"I don't think they are in a coma. I think they are sleeping."

"A sleep-inducing artifact? When you think you have seen everything…"

"The Warehouse will surprise you."

They opened their Farnsworth:

"Welcome to Mr. Donovan's House of Wonder. What we have here will shock and amaze you."

Steve turned to Oliver:

"There is no doubt he's related to Claudia."

"What can I help you with?"

"Our victims aren't in a coma, they're sleeping."

"Okay, sleep artifacts." – He typed into the Warehouse's database. – "There's Sigmund Freud's Marble Tablet."

"I don't think five people licked the marble tablet."

"Licked?"

"Don't ask." – He turned to his lover. – "What else do you have there, Josh?"

"Raymond Chandler's Smoking Pipe?"

"Hum. It's possible. Steve, do you have their medicals?"

"What am I looking for?"

"Lung damage."

"There is some in patients 1 and 4, but not in 2, 3 or 5."

"Then it can't be it. Is David Bruce's Tie still in the Warehouse?"

"Yup. Morpheus Section."

"Hypnos' Poppy?"

They could hear the typing and followed by a beep.

"No. Neither is Selene's Tiara, before you ask."

"Thanks Joshua."

"Whatever you need, Warehousy or not, I'm your man."

"Don't you forget it."

He closed the Farnsworth.

"Now what, Oliver?"

"Now we call Vanessa."

* * *

**Notes:**

Sigmund Freud was an Austrian psychoanalyst who wrote "The Interpretation of Dreams", in the place where he began to write it houses a memorial plate, commissioned by him.

Raymond Chandler was an American detective novelist, known for his book "The Big Sleep". In his most famous photograph, he is shown lighting his pipe.

David Bruce was a Scottish pathologist and microbiologist who identified the cause of sleeping sickness.

Hypnos is the Greek god of sleep. He used his poppy's dew to make a person sleep.

Selene is the Greek goddess of the moon. Her great love was Endymion, a shepherd. One day while pulling the moon across the sky, she spotted Endymion and fell in love. She put him into eternal sleep so he may never grow old or die.


	2. HG and Claudia

**The Break in: Petropolis, Brazil**

"So, in 1887 Princess Isabel Cristina Leopoldina Augusta Micaela Gabriela Rafaela Gonzaga was the regent of Brazil while her father, Pedro II, was in Europe seeking medical help. Abolitionism in Brazil was growing in strength, Isabel, in her own words, "became ever more convinced that some action had to be taken" to expand the emancipation program. On 13 May 1888, Isabel signed the _Lei Áurea_, which enabled the complete cessation of slavery."

"She had eight names?"

"I recon her father was much worse. Seventeen names."

"Whoa." – Claudia paused and turned to her Warehouse-bound helper. – "Why we're after the quill again?"

"It attacked the curator one night. According to him, the quill flew across the room almost piercing his face."

"Thanks, Leena. We'll call later."

Claudia closed the Farnsworth and grinned at Helena:

"How do you feel about breaking and entering?"

"I miss the times and Oliver and I would break into the Parliament."

* * *

**The Vault: Petropolis, Brazil**

"How did you know the vault would be under the museum?"

"When I finally understood that Oliver was Nathaniel, we got to talking about what he did during those years we did not see one another. He mentioned that this was a better vault than the Tower's basement."

"What?"

"He keeps one or two artifacts here for safekeeping, like I did with the Tower of London, Stonehenge and the Big Ben. The bell, not the clock."

"Okay. Now we go in, get the quill and get out. What could go wrong?" – Claudia flinched. – "And I just jinxed this mission."

Claudia hacked into the computer and made the camera keep showing that last second over and over again.

The two men guarding the vault were shocked to see two women breaking in. And then they were shocked by the two agents' Teslas.

The hacker held the bag open while Helena struggled with the quill.

"Cover your eyes, Claudia!"

The golden feather stopped moving but no sparks came out.

"Did it work?"

"No. It's a bifurcated artifact."

"Great. What could be the other part?" – She handed the bag to the British agent while getting her Farnsworth. – "Leena? Bad news. This is part one of the artifact. Any guess on part two?"

"Well…" – The two women could hear the other typing. – "It says here that she received a Golden Rose by the Pope for her actions."

"Golden Rose, Gold Quill; could be."

"Leena, we will have to call you back." – H.G. turned the dial in the gadget. – "Oliver, are you in the middle of something important?"

"No, we're just waiting for Doctor Calder to arrive, why?"

"The feather is as Claudia put it 'part one', Leena was talking about a Golden Rose that could be the other part of it. Now, I recall discussing something like that with you once."

"It's not the Rose. Yes, they are Artifacts but their effect is protection of the person it was given to. It's an honor of the Vatican or something. A blessing as they put it."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and girls? I think the quill is trying to find its other part."

"So that means…"

"Get it out of the bag and follow it. I have to go now, Vanessa is here."

* * *

**Artifact Part Two: Petropolis, Brazil**

"Why didn't we think of this before calling Leena?"

"I thought it was too obvious."

They were standing in front of a huge glass panel protecting the Golden Law. The diamond and ruby incrusted feather pinned to the material.

"I'll open the glass while you use the memory paper to make a replica."

When Claudia opened the panel separating them from the artifact, the quill flew to the document and the moment they touched, it danced.

"I believe it's happy being reunited with its counterpart."

"Let's just bag them."

Pink and red sparkles came out of the neutralizing bag.

"Love between artifacts. That's new."


	3. Pete and Myka - Part One

**The Trip: South Dakota, USA**

"You're going the wrong way."

"Am not. This is the way to the airport, Mykes."

"Which would be great if we had something other than train tickets."

"We got train tickets? Woohoo!"

"Thank Claud when we get back. She's the one who convinced Artie."

The Farnsworth started to ring. Myka opened the device to see the tech-savvy agent:

"If you two want to thank me, Tesla's Mechanical Resonance is a great album."

"Tesla was a musician? I thought he was only an inventor."

"Tesla's a band, Pete."

"Oh. Bye Claudia." – Myka closed the communication gadget. Pete was smiling until he realized one thing:

"Ah man. She bugged my car."

* * *

**The Trip: Seattle, USA**

Aboard the train Myka was reading a book and Pete was reading the case file. Finishing what he had to do, he turned to the bookish agent:

"What you're reading?"

"H.G's Frozen Time."

"Wasn't her brother the writer?"

"Yes, for some of the books; others like The Time Machine were a Helena Gertrude original, like this one."

"Gertrude?" – Pete started laughing. – "Oh my God, Gertrude and Ophelia."

She rolled her eyes and continued reading:

"Next case, I'm pairing with Steve and you'll get stuck with Oliver."

Her Farnsworth rang and she picked it up:

"Oliver?"

"And you'll get stuck with'? It's nice to know how much you like me." – Oliver hang up, leaving a confused agent behind.

"Ha! You got bugged too!"

* * *

**The Bug: South Dakota, USA**

"How long until they realize the bug is in their Farnsworth, Claudia?"

"A couple of days, minimum."

"You know they will kill us, don't you?"

"Then it's good you got that immortality thingie going for you."

"Ha. Forget about them, I'll kill you."

"But then you wouldn't have your quirky sister-in-law."

"Oh yeah. Maybe just knock you out."

* * *

**The Hospital: Seattle, USA**

The agents arrived at the hospital where the three victims were sent to after collapsing.

"Doctor Baum? Agents Bering and Lattimer, we're here to ask you about the three people who arrived today."

"Secret Service?"

"We're filling in for Dr. Vanessa Calder."

"Oh. Okay then. Each of them had seizures at approximately the same time, no complications for two of them but Mr. Lange here hit his head as he fell."

"They've been in a vegetative state ever since?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Anything tying them together?"

"Other than the fact that they're male, no. Mister Lange is married, as the other two are not. Mister Lawrence is of a higher social class than the others."

"So, no link."

A petite blonde nurse walked up to the doctor and handed him a manila folder.

"Thanks, Ange." – He started to read the file being engrossed in it much like Myka with H.G.'s books. – "Oh, here's something. All of them have drunk something alcoholic almost 20 hours ago. My guess? Something a tad less strong than absinthe."

"Thanks, doc."

* * *

**The Names: Seattle, USA**

"Pete. What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for Artie to get all the info on our vics."

"I meant, what are you writing?"

"Nothing."

She glared at him and pulled the paper.

"Pete, why do you have a list of names starting with the letter G?"

"Because Gertrude is lame! But I can fix it! How about Gallifrey? Or Gandalf?"

Myka rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Notes**: So Gertrude is not her canon middle name, but is the one I shamelessly stole from ComickerGirl's mini Warehouse comic, The (Not so) Mysterious Helena G. Wells ( art/The-Mystery-of-H-G-Wells-263138505).

Her art is amazing, you should check it out.


	4. Oliver and Steve - Part Two

**Authors Note:** I got a cover for this story. Art by me and Alessandra Bitencourt, who is known by her work in the webmanga "Zenith". If you like compelling story-telling (and know Portuguese) or just like looking at pretty drawings, you should check her out.

* * *

**The Doctors: Florence, Italy**

Oliver and Steve were sitting on the hospital's waiting room waiting for the Warehouse doctor to arrive.

"I don't know about you but I think" – The Russian agent yawned. – "I think I need some caffeine."

"Is it the artifact?"

"No. It's more like the walls at the B&B are paper thin and someone decided it was a good idea to play who can scream 'Fuck!' louder."

Steve had the decency to blush while Oliver stood up and started walking away:

"Sorry."

"FYI, I was kidding about hearing you."

The once-dead agent blushed even harder.

* * *

He returned with a latte for Steve and an Irish coffee for himself.

"Figured you could use some."

"Thanks." – He drank a little of the beverage. – "But I don't usually drink this early."

"Sorry, wrong coffee." – A raised eyebrow. – "I have developed an alcohol tolerance for more than two centuries now; I think I can be trusted with an Irish coffee."

"Eh." – A shrug.

* * *

"Hello Agent Jinks, Oliver."

"Doctor Calder."

"Vanessa. Did you bring it?"

"Like I would forget." – She handed him a CDC badge.

"You're CDC?"

"I've spent a lot of time dead. I had to do something."

"You became a doctor because you were bored?"

"Claudia hacked into the Pentagon when she was bored."

"Fair enough."

* * *

"So, what did he say?"

"Tutti avevano il loro dito indice compunti."

"What?"

"The only thing tying them together is the fact that each had their index finger pricked."

Steve looked mildly confused:

"Like Sleeping Beauty?"

Oliver nodded:

"It's time to call the Warehouse."

* * *

**The Fairytale: Florence, Italy**

"Artie? Where's Joshua?"

"He's at the Pete Cave, looking for some book."

"Okay, then can you help us?"

"We need information on any artifact involving Sleeping Beauty."

"You mean Briar Rose's Spindle Fuse."

"Yes."

Artie typed in the artifact's name:

"It says here it first appeared in Edinburgh, Scotland during the year 1010. Made a member of the royal family fall asleep, only to be awakened by a kiss."

They all heard sudden frantic footsteps coming from behind Arthur. He turned around, only to see his male protegé carrying a big volume:

"Okay, I'm here."

"Read to us, Josh"

"Wait, read wait?"

"The Original Brothers Grimm. It's essentially a recount of their missions at Warehouse 8. That's why all of their fairytales have artifacts that fit, like the Cinderella Knife."

"What?" - They all heard a loud female voice coming from Artie's Farnsworth

Oliver drew a sharp breath:

"Hello Myka."

"What do you mean they were agents at Warehouse 8? Their book came out in the 1800's."

"Yes, I know. Doesn't necessary mean it was written in the 1800's." – The Russian took a calming breath. – "Anyway. I'll tell you all about it later, but right now we got five people deemed to sleep forever."

Joshua started on his narration stopping only to repeat important sentences:

"And, without greeting she cried: 'The King's daughter shall, in her fifteenth year, prick herself with a spindle and fall down dead.'"

"'It shall not be death, but a deep sleep of one hundred years, into which the princess shall fall' - The Wise Woman said."

"And he stooped down and gave her a kiss. But as soon as he kissed her, Briar Rose opened her eyes and awoke."

"Then they went down together, and the King awoke, and the Queen and the whole court, and looked at each other in great astonishment."

* * *

**The Meanings: Florence, Italy**

"All of them awakening at the same moment, that's gotta be the artifact being deactivated."

"I agree. And the effect is kinda obvious. 'Deep sleep of one hundred years'."

"Josh, you still there?"

"Just waiting for you, Ollie."

"Please tell us you have something about our victims."

"They all have the same job, different firms however. They're investors."

"And you were Claudia enough to hack into their bank accounts and find out if their money ever crossed paths?" - Agent Jinks offered hopeful.

"Got in one. And you guys got lucky, there is only one company they all invested in. The Emperor's Gauntlet. Owned by a Mister Samuel Blake. I've sent his address to your phones."

"We're on it." – Steve said as he closed the Farnsworth.


	5. Pete and Myka - Part Two

**The Victims: Seattle, USA**

Pete and Myka were having lunch when the Farnsworth rang:

"The three men in that hospital room used to study together in high school."

"Hello to you too, Artie."

"Hello, Pete." – The former NSA code-breaker said in his mocking-saccharine-sweet voice; then quickly changed his tone. – "The last time they were all together was yesterday when they attended a cocktail party."

"Really?"

"Yes. Mister Lawrence was on the prized guest list and Misters Baker and Lange were the waiter and the bartender, respectively."

"Who hosted the party, Artie?"

"The esteemed Mr. and Mrs. Leonard Ash."

Myka looked thoughtful for a moment:

"Why do I know that name?"

"He's trying to get himself elected as governor of Washington, so don't go busting in his house accusing him of attempted murder. Pete." – Was the response from South Dakota.

"One time!"

* * *

**The Matriarch: Seattle, USA**

The two agents stood before an enormous mansion.

"Ah, man! Are we gonna have to search this entire place?"

"Let's start small, Pete. We'll interview whoever is in right now."

The agents rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open.

"Yes?" – Said a woman who could be put under a crown and called a Queen.

"I'm agent Bering, this is agent Lattimer." – They showed her their badges. – "We're investigating a possible outbreak of a deadly disease."

Emily Ash gasped:

"What do you mean?"

"Three of the people who attended your soiree are now in a coma."

Pete finally spoke:

"We have to check the site of the party for contaminants. Can we come in?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" – She stepped to the side allowing them entrance. Emily pointed to a room at the east end of the mansion. – "That's where we had the party."

The Warehouse agents put on the regulation purple gloves and surgical masks.

"Did anyone clean the room?"

"No, the cleaners never showed."

"We are going to ask you to wait for us on another room; we can't risk anything."

"Yes, of course." – She turned to leave. – "I'll be outside in the garden if you need me."

* * *

**The Ball Room: Seattle, USA**

Pete's jaw dropped when he entered the room:

"This place is huge! It looks bigger from the inside than the outside!"

Inside the ball room were dozens of tables, chairs and a bar which would put some hotel bars in shame.

"Pete. Just." – Myka drew a deep breath. – "Let's do this calmly and orderly. You start bagging the glasses and the silverware; I'll start with the bottles."

"Thanks, Myka."

* * *

"Pete! Don't bag the ice cubes!"

* * *

"Myka can you help me with this bucket?"

"It won't fit. Stop trying."

* * *

Both sat down at one of the tables.

"Nothing."

Myka sighed.

"Hey, Mykes? Did you see an ice pick?"

"No, you were in charge of the ice."

"Hum. It doesn't make sense. This place has the best bar I've seen in a while…" – He pulled the bookish agent out of the chair. – "Come on!"

Pete led Myka outside, to the garden:

"Excuse me, Mrs. Ash?"

"Yes?"

"There seems to be an ice pick missing, do you know who might've taken it?"

"Leonard must've taken it; he's so fond of that pick he keeps it in our safe." – She smiled fondly at her husband's antics but then her face drained in fear. – "Do you think he could've been exposed to the virus?"

"There is a chance. We are going to check something with our supervisor and will be right back."

"In the meantime, it would help if you didn't allow anyone in the ball room or in your husband's safe."

The matriarch nodded lightly in answer to Myka's suggestion.

"I understand."

* * *

**The Ice Pick: Seattle, USA**

The agents were in a park when the opened the Farnsworth:

"Artie, we need info on ice pick artifacts."

"Artie? I mean, I know I'm not in my best shape, but Artie?"

"Joshua?"

"Yeah, Artie is helping Leena with the trap section. Ice picks, you said?"

"Yes."

"Missing from the Warehouse there is only Leon Trotsky's Assassination Ice Pick. And the effects don't match."

"Wait. Trotsky was killed with an ice axe not an ice pick."

"Yeah. And H.G. Wells is really a guy."

"Nice."

"Thanks, Pete."

"What about something that looks like an ice pick?"

Half a dozen seconds later the computer in South Dakota made a noise:

"You're in luck, the effects of this one match. Walter Freeman's Orbitoclast."

"What?"

"Surgical instrument, Pete. Walter Jackson Freeman II was an American doctor who specialized in lobotomy. He formulated and performed the very first transorbital lobotomy, which incidentally is also known as ice pick lobotomy. The operation was brutal; it started with an electric shock to leave the person unconscious, then he would get his Orbitoclast and…"

"You don't have to continue. Just tell us the effects."

"The same as most of Freeman's surgery: seizures, intracranial bleeding, vegetative state and death."

"Sounds fun."

"You better run if you want to save those three guys."

"Thanks, Joshua."

As soon as they closed it, the Farnsworth rang again. Opening the lid revealed a breathless Oliver:

"Pete! I need your help! It's Steve!"

* * *

**Author notes: **

Leon Trotsky was a Russian Marxist revolutionary and theorist, Soviet politician, and the founder and first leader of the Red Army.  
In the reality most live in he was actually killed with an ice axe, but in this 'Verse it really was an ice pick.


	6. Oliver and Steve - Part Three

Deep Slumber

**The Vespa: Florence, Italy**

Oliver had asked Steve to wait while he brought something around the block.

"Where did you get that Vespa?"

"One of the regents has a safe house around here."

"And the motorcycle jacket?"

"Came with the ride. Get on."

"Is it an artifact?"

"No."

"Lie."

"…"

"Whose it was?"

"I don't know. There was only this small card on top of it. It said 'prevents motorcycle accidents'. No other information. And, without knowing about its downside, I couldn't very well give it to you."

Steve got on the Vespa and Oliver set off to The Emperor's Gauntlet:

"So, let me get this straight. You stole an artifact from the regents and are wearing it, without knowing the downside, just so you can protect me?"

Oliver shrugged:

"Remember my locket's effect? Complete immunity from other artifacts downsides."

"I thought it gave you immortality."

"That's the downside. Seeing everyone I love die."

"Right. Sorry."

"No big. I've had a lot of time to adjust." – The Russian agent laughed.

"How are you still so happy?"

"You either laugh or you cry. And I'll be damned if I start crying at this point."

* * *

**The Emperor's Gauntlet: Florence, Italy**

The two agents were entering the building which housed the suspicious company.

At the desk closest to the door a blond woman was filing her nails until she saw the two men approaching:

"Bon pommerigio."

"Good evening."- Steve answered her.

"Oh, thank God! Someone who speaks English!" She said almost under her breath. – "What can I do for you two gentlemen?"

"We're looking for Mr. Samuel Blake."

"Names?"

Both showed her their badges:

"Agents Addams and Jinks."

"Oliver Addams?"

The Russian agent shared a look with the American agent that said 'I have good memory, and I don't know who the hell this woman is.'

"Yes."

"You may take the elevator, top floor. He's expecting you."

* * *

**The Elevator: Florence, Italy**

"Get your Tesla ready, this smells like a trap."

"I agree. Where's yours?"

Oliver patted his pockets and exhaled:

"I left it back at the B&B." – He found a small saber-handle-like-object in his back pocket. – "But apparently Claudia slipped me one of her inventions."

"Is that a Light Saber?"

"Only one way to find out."

Oliver pressed the button on the grip and almost instantly a blade dropped and the small object turned into a 24 inches rapier.

"Oh my God, I love her! I haven't used a rapier since Russia!"

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head while gripping his ray gun.

* * *

**The Entrapaneur: Florence, Italy**

"Ah, Mister Addams, I was wondering when you'd show up."

The agents had hidden their weapons.

"Do I know you?"

"No. But someone told me lots of things about you."

"Who?"

"Not important. But he said one thing. 'Do I find you here, you old sinner! I have long sought you!' Whatever that means."

That was all he said before attacking Steve and throwing the agent's Tesla across the room. He then began to use the Spindle Fuse against Oliver's retractable rapier.

"This is going nowhere." – Oliver pulled a vintage microphone from his pocket and threw his Claudia Donovan original gadget to Steve. – "Cover me."

The Russian agent started to sing 'Dream a Little Dream' while the other two men in the room battled:

"Why try and kill those people?"

"They were going to withdraw their investment, I would've been broken."

Just before the last line of the song Samuel managed to prick Steve on the chest and the Warehouse agent collapsed as the Russian agent sang the last word.

The businessman also fell down; Oliver ran and bagged the Spindle Fuse. It sparkled but Steve didn't rouse from sleep. Frantic, he grabbed his Farnsworth and called Pete and Myka:

"Pete! I need your help! It's Steve!"


	7. Oliver and Steve - Part Four

Deep Slumber

**Teleportation: Seattle, USA/Florence, Italy**

Pete's eyes widened at the mention of his lover's name:

"What was it?"

"He was fighting with our bad guy when he was pricked; I bagged the artifact, but it didn't work!"

Myka was, as always, pensive:

"But why call us instead of the Warehouse?"

"Because I have a theory. In the original fairytale, the effects of the curse are neutralized by a true love's kiss."

"So you want me to get down to Italy?"

"Yes."

"And what about your bad guy?" – The bookish agent inquired.

"Out for the count. For about four hours."

"Tesla?"

"Etta James' Microphone. Makes music come to life. So 'Dream a little Dream' has a tranquilizer-like effect."

"Okay, how am I going to get to Italy in less than four hours?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then do exactly as I say. Myka, you know Italian, right?"

"Yes, but what that has to do with anything?"

"Pete, give the Farnsworth over to her." – The vibe-feeling agent did as told. – "Now think of Steve and whisper 'Are you ready?' to your ring."

As agent Lattimer said the three words a loud static noise was heard and he disappeared.

"Oliver, what are you not telling me? And where is Pete?"

"I gave Pete Guglielmo Marconi's Ring. It allows a person to travel through radio waves. The downside is that for a full hour after using it the person can only speak Italian."

"Did you give any artifacts to anyone else?"

"Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie?"

"Oliver." – She said in a serious tone.

"Yes. To everyone. Almost no downside. I just wanted to be sure that if something like this happened, you guys would be able to help each other."

"I understand your reasoning. But you should have told us."

"I know."

There was another static noise and Pete Lattimer appeared in The Emperor's Gauntlet.

"Che viaggio! Ehi, perché non sto parlando in inglese?"

"No time for explaining. Kiss him!"

Pete kneeled close to his sleeping lover. His body covered the other and he gently kissed Steve. At first Steve didn't respond but as time passed, he started to kiss back.

A bright flash brought them apart. They looked it came from and saw Oliver waving a Polaroid picture.

"Perfect. Claudia is going to pay big bucks for this."

"Oliver, que è questo?"

"And why is Pete talking in Italian?"

"To answer your question, Steve, he used Marconi's ring. And to answer your question, Pete, this is Edwin H. Land's Polaroid. Makes a moment lasts forever. Look."

He was showing the couple the moving picture when a sharp voice cut into his thoughts.

"Pete, you might want to get back to Myka. Do everything the same but think of her."

"Certo. Ciao, mi amore. Ciao, Oliver."

The Russian agent waved goodbye:

"Arrivederci."

Static and then gone.

"Oliver?"

"Let's get to the hospital and see if our victims are awake."

* * *

**Awakening: Florence, Italy**

"They seemed like they woke up from a hangover."

"Are they all okay, doc?"

"Yeah, other than a minor headache, no other lasting effects."

"Okay, thanks. Keep them for another day just to be sure."

"Aye, aye, Doctor Addams."

* * *

**The Trip Back: Florence, Italy**

The agents were sitting side by side in the airplane and Steve decided to get some of his questions answered:

"Do you know who's behind all of this?"

"No." – Before the human lie detector could open his mouth, Oliver continued: - "I mean I'm not entirely sure of it, but I have some idea."

"What did Samuel say about 'sinner' and 'sought'?"

"It's a quotation from Little Red Riding Hood. 'Do I find you here, you old sinner! I have long sought you!' is what the Huntsman first says when he sees the Wolf."

"What does it mean?"

"If it's who I'm thinking of, then it's a declaration of war."

"And what-"

Oliver interrupted his partner:

"Steve, leave it. I… I'm just not strong enough to tell this story right now."

"Okay. Thanks for saving my life by the way."

"No problem. And I'm not giving you the picture, stop trying!"


	8. Pete and Myka - Part Three

**Disappearance: Seattle, USA**

"Okay Mykes, sono tornato. Andiamo a prendere il rompighiaccio."

"When we get there you say nothing, okay?"

"Certo."

"Mrs. Ash, what is the combination for the safe?"

"23-06-62-82-38."

"Thank you."

As they managed to reach the couple's bedroom, they saw the safe opened and the Orbitoclast, gone.

"Sembra che il nostro candidato arrivato per primo."

"Let's just hope Emily knows where he got to."

"Oppure potremmo ottenere i Donovan a rintracciarlo tramite GPS delle suo cellulare."

"Good idea, Pete"

"Artie? Is Joshua there?"

The ex-NSA code breaker used the pipeline to call the aforementioned person.

"He will be."

Moments later Mister Donovan-Addams appeared:

"Artie, you should really learn not to yell on that thing. Oh, hey guys, what do you need?"

"The whereabouts of a Leonard Ash."

"The governor candidate?"

"Si."

"Wait just a sec. Artie, get off of that chair."

The bear-like agent grumbled something but got up nevertheless.

"How's this for irony? An abandoned warehouse over at 15th Avenue with 49th street."

* * *

**Confrontation: Seattle, USA**

Inside the abandoned factory/warehouse Leonard Ash was trying to destroy the surgical instrument using the tools left behind; he'd already tried the hammer, the pliers, the chain cutter but the ice pick refused to give.

"Dammit! Why won't you break?!"

The two ex-secret agents entered the building. Finding the politician they raised their Teslas:

"Drop the ice pick, Mister Ash."

He took one look at them and ran towards the furnace room.

"Perché sempre correre?"

"Let's just stop him, Pete."

Myka holstered her ray gun and dashed after the artifact-carrying man.

He had lit the furnace and was getting momentum to throw the Orbitoclast into it.

"No!" - Pete managed to zap Leonard as the artifact flew towards the fire.

A flash of rope appeared, and when the male Warehouse agent looked up he saw Myka holding up the artifact.

"Ma come?"

"H. G.'s Grappler. Get the bag."

Sparks flew and the artifact was finally neutralized.

* * *

**Tattletale: South Dakota, USA**

All of the people currently employed at the Warehouse were at the B&B.

"So, Oliver, what is this about giving everyone artifacts?"

The Russian agent turned to Myka:

"You ratted me out!"

"Sorry, Ollie."

He made a non-committal hand gesture at her before saying anything:

"It's okay. I guess this has been a long time coming. I have given a teleportation artifact to each of you."

"Why?"

"So if something happened to any of you you'd be able to go to each other. Pete has Marconi's ring, downside speaking Italian."

Oliver went around the table explaining each of the artifacts he'd given to his _ohana_:

"Myka, I gave you C.S. Lewis Pen. If you write a brief description of the place you go there. Downside, the ink stains your hand. The further the place, the bigger the stain."

The bookish agent started to admire the gift even more, now knowing it had belonged to one of her idols.

"Steve, you got Manuel Bandeira's Pen. Write 'Vou me embora para' and the name of the place. Downside, nostalgia of when you were a kid."

"Leena."

"Even me?"

"You are as important as we are. You are the heart of the group. You are also the proud owner of Anna Bertha Ludwig's Wedding Ring. It allows you to travel through X-rays. Twist it counter clockwise three times. Your teeth will glow as the downside."

"H.G. you already know about your compact, I told you a long time ago." – He looked at the betrayed look his best friend (Steve) had. – "And by a long time, I mean I was Nate."

"Arthur, you remember the watch I left for you after I'd died?"

Everyone averted their eyes, knowing that this was a sore subject for the agent.

"Yes."

Only Oliver noticed the tears in Artie's eyes before they were wiped away.

"George B. Post's Pocket Watch. The man who designed the New York Stock Exchange building. I have no idea why it became a teleportation artifact. Press the button at the top for it to work. But it only works during business hours."

The tech-savvy agent patience came to an end:

"Okay, so what did I get?"

"Your bracelet and Joshua's ring were made using Hermes' Coins. Tap it five times. No known downside. Did I do bad?"

"No. But you should have told us."

"Okay."

* * *

**Pillow Talk: South Dakota, USA**

"So, Oliver, I was talking to Steve and he told me something very interesting."

"About Little Red Riding Hood."

"Yes."

"And you want me to tell you who I think it is." – The Russian agent took a deep breath. – "It's someone I hoped was dead."

Another deep breath:

"Josh, please don't make me tell it."

"I won't. I just wanted you to know that when you need to tell it, I'll be here for you."

"You are the best husband a man could ask for."

Oliver rolled on top of his lover and they shared a passionate kiss.


End file.
